Recently, in accordance with the development of electronic technology, various portable terminal apparatuses such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, have been developed. These portable terminal apparatuses have been made available to most people due to convenient portability and have found various uses in real life such as reproduction of various multimedia data including music, a photograph, a moving picture, Internet surfing, or the like.
A technology of interoperating and using the portable terminal apparatus with a display apparatus provided in a home or a vehicle has been developed. Particularly, a technology of interoperating a display screen of the portable terminal apparatus with the display apparatus to provide a mirroring screen as well as transmitting and receiving data between the portable terminal apparatus and the display apparatus has been developed.
When the display apparatus provides the mirroring screen, in a case in which an entire region of the display screen is displayed in the mirroring screen and when the display screen is touched, an input signal is transferred to the terminal apparatus, such that the terminal apparatus may be controlled. Therefore, in the case in which a separate hard key is not provided in the display apparatus, a problem may occur where it is difficult to convert the mirroring screen into an image provided from the display apparatus.